Starless
by croakingfrog
Summary: when hazel moved from nevada to washington, her imagination could never have drempt up what happens next, but can her happiness survive with the resurfacing of her dark past? Embry/OC imprint
1. The Journey

Rainy, almost no sun, impossibly small population, isolated, far away from here

**Disclaimer: unfortunately, I only own hazel and the story, none of the twilight stuff sigh**

Apparently world history teachers are in an excess supply at the moment, well, that's how it seems anyway, what with there not seeming to be many job ads out there. But there was this one, up in Washington. I've got it.

So that's where im heading now, away, out of the hot, dry weather of the south, up to the colder, green north. We've always travelled around, I've been to practically every state in the USA, but it has always seemed that I haven't gotten out on my own, that I haven't let myself lead my own life.

Realistically, La Push, Washington, is ideal for me, cold, rainy, miniscule population, and a beach (even if it is too cold to swim) and green.

As I glance out of my cars window, I can see the green, the ferns, the trees, the grass, as it whizzes past me, blurring till it is almost completely indefinable. It's comforting.

Welcome to Washington says a green sign. Not much longer, the green becoming more pronounced, the sky becoming more overcast and then it gets dark, there are stars- real ones, not just helicopters and aeroplanes. I pass through a town; Forks. Looking at my map, I see I have little further to go.

I pass through a few streets, all leading towards the sea and realise I have arrived. Glancing again at my map, I turn into my street, then into the driveway that was mine. Not bothering too look around my new home, I simply found the bare mattress, kindly lent by a neighbour until my belongings arrived the following morning, got in my sleeping bag and fell asleep, knowing I was finally free; free of parents, free of college, but most importantly, free of my past.

**A/N Hiya! Hope you liked it, even though it is sooooo short, I just wanted to make an impact on the first chapter on this imprint story. I would be really happy if you reviewed and told me if you thought I should continue, as this is my first fan fiction.**


	2. The area

**Chapter dedicated to Bible chick – my one reviewer – your awesome! **

I woke up to the sound of rain, bouncing off of the tin roof above me. I opened my bleary eyes, to find my world to be completely black. But then I realised I had my sleeping bag covering my face. I pushed it away from my face angrily, feeling flustered from the heat I had managed to generate through the night, a feat only possible in a sleeping bag due to my abnormally poor circulation, causing me to have a generally low body temperature.

The largish room I was lying in was lit dimly by a large bay window that overlooked a small front yard, where my car was parked. I sat up, realising I was in the living room, due to the fact I could see the kitchen through a small archway.

I got up, ditching the sleeping bag in the corner of the room and went to explore my new home. I was very pleasantly surprised. It was small, one bedroom, one bathroom, and a kitchen/dining room/ living area, but it was all me. My room was painted a dark blue, with cream carpet that went throughout the house except the bathroom, which along with the kitchen was in really good repair and it looked clean – something very important if you're me!

I decided to go and get the few belongings I had brought with me from the car and into the house, so, braving the rain that looked like hail, I managed to get my things in one full swoop. And then the delivery van arrived. I managed to stay fairly dry whilst the men brought my belongings in, munching on my cheese sandwiches, sat on my small porch that was sheltered from the rain.

I couldn't believe how green everything was, it sure was different from home. I sighed as I said goodbye to the removal men, they had finished quickly, it wasn't yet 10am, due to the small amount of belongings I had.

In a chest of draws, I found my old clothes, put them on and got to work; unpacking, shifting and generally making this old house my home. At some point in the afternoon, the rain stopped and I decided to go for a run and take a break. I donned my rain jacket, hoping that the heavens would hold out for my run, and closed the door behind me. I jogged down the small, wide street, passing very few houses, and lots and lots of trees, until I reached the beach. The surf was wild, the sand saturated from the previous rain. I started jogging down the beach, away from La Push, towards the end of the cove, where I saw a cliff jutting out into the sea.

I ran all the way up to the cliff and where it joined the sea, then back, up along the seemingly empty beach. Panting as I reached the track back up to the village, I pulled off my sticky jacket, tying it around my waist. I jogged slowly back to my home, thinking only of a shower. I stripped off my clothing, dumping it in a pile on the floor, turning the shower on, leaving it until it ran hot. There was no shower curtain, and the water seemed to flow freely over the floor. Damn. I washed my hair quickly, rubbing in my coconut shampoo and conditioner before getting out. I left my hair damp around my shoulders, dressing in a faded slipknot t-shirt and baggy, boy fit jeans. So what if I was a little bit tomboyish?

I glanced at the clock on my newly put up bedside table, realising that I had less than 15 minuets until my appointment at La Push High. I grabbed my keys on the way out of the door, not before slipping on my faded green converse, getting in the car and turning the heating up full blast.

I arrived at the small collection of buildings that was the high school with less than 5 minuets to spare. I walked into the office (it had a big sign!) and was greeted by a large woman sitting behind a large wooden desk piled in paper.

"Hello!" she exclaimed, looking up at me as I entered. She had faded black hair, dark skin and a kind face "You must be Hazel, hang on a moment and I'll take you through to the principle, I just have to finish this paper" she smiled and went back to filling out the form in front of her. I sat down on an old, faded couch that smelt of tobacco and peppermint.

I waited for only a couple of minutes before the kind lady who I learned was called Kathy, showed me to a small, wood panelled room, covered with book shelves and filing cabinets. Behind the large desk at the end of the room sat a large man, he seemed enormously tall, even though he was a good few meters away and sitting down. Eeek!

"Don't be afraid child, come, sit and let us talk, there is no room for fear amongst the staff. I assure you, I look far worse than I actually am" he chuckled a deep laugh as I blushed and rushed forward to sit in the high backed chair in front of the desk.

"My name is Milap and I am principle of this wonderful high school of 150 students, you, my dear, have been hired as a history teacher, for all years, however, we are also in need of an art teacher and I was wondering if you would be up to the two jobs, having seen your wonderful grades?" I was shocked, ok, my grades in art were ok, but I was hardly good enough to teach.

I smiled at him "are you certain those were my grades you were looking at?"

"Perfectly, are you up for it?" I thought about it, but my mind was already made up

"Sure, why not!" he beamed at me and it seemed to me that his smile lit his face up, wrinkles and all.

"Ok! You start on Monday, when all the children are back from summer break, and although you are not much older than some of them" I blushed at this point and he smiled gently "I have every faith in you"

"One question; what's the dress code? Do I have to wear black pants etc?"

"Definitely not! You can come in what your wearing today if you want, we all do!" and for the first time I noticed that he was dressed in sweat pants and a loose fitting t-shirt. I grinned;

"I think im going to like it here!"

**A/N Hiya! Whatcha think? Im really sorry if anything is wrong – im way tired, but I wanted to get the next chapter up, anyone got any constructive comments? Review and tell me them!! Anyone got any ideas as well, im not too sure what's going to happen, and don't worry, next chapter she meets Embry!**


	3. The Meeting

Chapter 3 –

Chapter 3 – Meeting

**A/N sorry it has been forever since I updated, hopefully this chapter will get the story going a wee bit... seems to be taking forever (to me anyway D) thank you to all who reviewed and added to story alerts, especially ****sakuraxcherryxblossom ****who's ideas are awesome!! Thanks... so, keep reading D**

I woke up early on Monday, the moon till visible in the dark sky. I glanced at my clock; 5 am said the red glowing numbers. I sighed, knowing that although I still had a whole hour until I had to be up, I would not be able to get to sleep again.

I sat up, stretching out my aching muscles and decided to go for a run. In the two days since I had visited La Push High, I had managed to find a pretty awesome track, leading into the forest that was just right for running down; it was secluded, had fairly solid ground and it started just behind my house. I slipped on my running clothes and grabbed a hoodie on the way out of the door.

The morning air was sharp, making my breath visible in white clouds as I made my way up the track, into the darkness of the forest. Well, I say darkness, its actually getting pretty light now, the sun was starting to shine (yay! The first time since I have been in La Push) illuminating the track in front of me.

I was about 2 kilometres into the forest when I heard it. Voices; lots of them. I slowed down but kept going along the track, unfortunately towards the voices. Then, suddenly, the trees broke and I stepped into a brightly lit clearing. I didn't remember the clearing; I guess it was covered in fog and rain last time I came this far. As I blinked, trying to get rid of the white spots that clouded my vision, I saw several dark figures. They became more visible and I saw more of them as I glanced around the large clearing, all of them huge males with dark skin and hair, all looking at me. Shit.

"Um... hi?" I said nervously as the tallest of the semi dressed men (yes, that's right, they were all only wearing cut off pants) made his way towards me

"Who are you?" his sharp but deep tone made me jump and trip over, landing on my butt in the mud. I sighed, picking myself up off of the ground

"Hazel Ateara, I just moved here from Nevada to work at the high school"

"Ateara?" one of the guys from the back of the group that now surrounded me asked seriously

"Yes? Should it not be?" he looked taken a back, looking at me thoughtfully "anyway, who are you? And why are you wearing practically nothing? It's freezing."

"My name is Sam Uley, a member of the tribal council, and you look a little young to be teaching at the high school?" said the one who had first spoken to me

"Hello, nice to meet you Mr Uley, do you normally hang out in forests in the cold only wearing pants?" I said sarcastically. He gave an odd growl and then stiffened, looking at a boy, well, man, I don't really know, behind me. He was as tall as the others, maybe 6"3 with black hair that brushed his shoulders. His face, which had a sharp edge to it, was confused yet enlightened at the same time, it was a strange look and it seemed to penetrate deep into my soul, I couldn't look away.

I shook my head as the guy who had questioned my surname slapped this guy on the back

"Congrats Embry, nice one!" so Embry was his name. I stored this bit of information in my brain for future use. Sam moved over to them, pulling them apart, well, the other one off of Embry, growling as he went. Weird.

"Ok, well, it was nice meeting you, but I have to go now and go to work, first day and all..." I trailed off nervously, before bolting back down the path I came from, ignoring the strange feeling in my stomach the meeting had caused.

Another thing was also bothering me, the guy who had questioned my name, I knew him, and I know I do. His name is Quill. I remember his face. But I don't know where from.

I sighed, putting my thoughts to the back of my mind as I reached home, stripping off in the hall to prevent getting the rest of the house dirty, and making my way to the shower, for which I had acquired a curtain to prevent flooding.

I got dressed in my loose jeans; a bright yellow t-shirt and a black overtop that showed the yellow underneath nicely. I pulled on my tatty converse and looked in the mirror, studying my reflection.

My black hair contrasted violently with my pale skin that made my dark eyes stand out. My hair was just longer than my shoulders, slightly wavy, not curly, not straight, just ... boof. It annoyed the hell out of me, but over my 18 years of living, I had worked out that it was best to just leave it. I was curvy, no one would ever be able to call me skinny, but I wasn't exactly fat, I'm happy the way I am.

I grabbed a cereal bar on my way out of the door as I lugged my large back pack full of papers and equipment out the door, ditching it on the passenger seat of my banged up purple VW beetle.

I arrived at the school at 7am, with only a half hour before my first class started. I hurried over to the office to find out where I would be teaching, have already been given my timetable.

I came out of the office a very happy person indeed, all of my classes were in one room and it was right next to the staff car park. Sweet! I went inside of my classroom, recently vacated by another teacher, taking out all of my equipment and storing in the desk I had been provided with. I glanced down at my notebook that was lying open on my desk, great, I had 7th form History. I was idly wondering how many students would ask me how old I was when the bell rang and my students started to file their way inside the class.

They sat down, looking at me curiously. I stood up, writing Hazel on the board in blue marker. I turned to the small class

"Hello, my name is Hazel Ateara, however, I would prefer it if you called me Hazel, im not old yet! As many of you may have noticed, I am indeed not your average teacher, I am only 18 years old, however, I would appreciate if you treated me like every other teacher here. Seen as it is already half way through the year, this lesson will be spent working out where abouts you are up too, what you have done so far and what you would like to do for the rest of the year."

And so it went on for the rest of the day, me teaching, children learning, me getting comments about my age, meeting the few other teachers and learning that three of the people I met in the forest that morning were in my classes. Seth was in 6th form history and Collin and Brady were in 5th form art. I tried not to dwell on them, trying to concentrate on my job rather than working out what they were doing, but I couldn't get the angular face of Embry out of my head.

I was getting out of my car that night, it was getting dark, and I was tired. I dragged my backpack up the stairs of the wooden porch that wrapped around the house, not paying attention to where I was going, when I walking into something hard, solid, but warm. I turned around slowly to face a well muscled chest. I looked up and found myself staring into the eyes of the mysterious boy, Embry.

**A/N: Likey or not? Review and tell me :P**


	4. The Floor

Hiya

**Cough, so I know this is real short and its taken forever, but please bare with me, im not going to give any excuses, just that life has been fairly hectic and that I have read Breaking dawn – Its pretty awesome I think... anyways, read!! And then review!!**

**Abi a.k.a Croakingfrog!**

_I looked up and found myself staring into the eyes of the mysterious boy, Embry._

I jumped back, falling down the porch stairs backwards and felt myself flying towards the rough ground. Closing my eyes I waited for the impact, however, I felt nothing but a pair of warm, hard arms around my waist.

I opened my eyes hesitantly to find Embry's face not 10cm away from my face. He was grinning a friendly smile that lit up the whole of his face, making his dark eyes twinkle mischievously.

"Um, thanks, but do ya think you could pull me upright now?" I asked nervously, the closeness of our situation was starting to get to me.

"Sure" he straightened up quickly, pulling me with him in one swift movement, not seeming to notice my weight at all. "Im Embry Call, we sort of met this morning" as if I didn't remember

"Hi nice to see that you found some clothes" I told him sarcastically, however I could easily see how uncomfortable he was in said clothes, he was tugging nervously at the faded metalica t-shirt that was way too tight for him, cut off pants that were insane in this weather and he still hadn't acquired shoes.

"Um, well, yes, that's what I came too see you about..." he trailed of nervously and I could tell he had been sent by that Sam guy.

"Well, come on inside then, I don't bite much, but I am cold and I am tired, so bare with me, ok?" I asked whilst unlocking the front door and kicking my large backpack, that I couldn't be bothered to carry, inside the house. He only nodded, following me awkwardly inside.

I wandered over into my room, pulling off my shoes and jeans and putting on my loose track pants and a thick pair of socks. I walked back to the kitchen, finding embry sitting at the small table looking nervous.

"Nice what you done to the place. The man who used to live here wasn't up to doing much with the place, he was always drunk... did you notice that shorter dude this morning; Quill?"

"The one who was slapping you on the back?" I asked curiously, but I was a bit pissed off, this had been my father's house, although he wasn't a good man, he wasn't all that bad was he?

"Yup, well, it's his old mans place, but then he up and went..." he trailed off and I could only imagine what my face must have looked like

"_His _dads?"

"Yes..." he replied cautiously. I gripped the wooden table with my knuckles, trying to hold onto the faded colours that were slowly slipping away. As I reached the point of no return, fingers slipping from the table edge, knees buckling, a rush of wind around my head, I head him calling, calling my name. And then I hit the floor and I knew no more.


	5. The Past

Here we go, hopefully 2 in one night to make up that poor excuse of a chapter before :P

**Here we go, hopefully 2 in one night to make up that poor excuse of a chapter before :P**

**Abi**

_I hit the floor and I knew no more._

"Dude! What you do to her – your not supposed to be able to hurt her!"

"Shhh, you'll disturb her"

"Aww, Emily, she's unconscious, I think she'd like to be disturbed and then wake up"

"I didn't do anything, just told her that she was living in your dads place Quill, and she sorta went all white and passed out"

"Hang on, what's her surname?"

"Ateara... oh crap"

"Shame Quill, she's got the same name as you!"

These strange and yet familiar voices rung out around me, but I was barely aware of them, thinking of the revelation that I finally had a family of some sort, even if they didn't know I existed. I was lying on something soft, squashy, and it wasn't at my house, it smelt like freshly baked cookies and I never bake if I can help it.

I groaned and slowly opened my eyes to find a pair of dark angular ones hovering inches from mine. I jumped backwards, gasping in fight and shock, not so much fright, Embry didn't scare me. He stood up with a relieved look on his face. I glanced around, figuring from my position that I was on a couch in some one else's living room, surrounded by more half naked men and one woman who was looking at me with a kind gaze, she was beautiful, even with scars disfiguring one side of her face.

I sat up slowly, pushing my arms into the couch to help myself, but then Embry was there, his arm around my shoulders to help me. I glanced at him wearily, his skin, so unnaturally hot was burning against me, as if a warning of trouble, but I let him keep it there. I may have low expectations of men due to my father, but I wasn't about to give up on all of them.

I cleared my throat nervously "Hi, um, where am I and what happened?" glancing around I noticed that I recognised some of the guys from the morning in the woods, all of them without shirts over their muscular chests and all looming over me at well over 6ft.

"My name is Emily Uley, your at mine and my husband Sam's house, Embry brought you here after you fainted" I flinched as the leader of the boys from the morning, Sam, acknowledged me with a nod of his head. "If you don't mind me asking dear, are you alright?" she had a concerned face on and I realised, with sudden clarity that I could trust these people, they weren't my father, they wouldn't hurt me.

"hi Emily, well, um Embry was telling me about the former occupant of the house im living in, and, well, it shocked me, see, the house, it was my fathers and now, he's sort of dead and then Embry said it was Quills dads old house and well, that was my dads name, he said it was a family name... and well, yes" I finished, looking dejectedly at the blue carpeted floor, not wanting to meet any disapproving glances. And then I head a noise, soft, like a howl, but too short and quite to be one. I glanced up.

"Quill..." that Sam dude said warningly as Quill (I guess) shuffled over to me, his eyes full of questions. He shook his head back at him, continuing the excruciatingly long walk over to me, his eyes never leaving mine.

He sat on the couch beside me, his long legs bent awkwardly, and then, whilst still looking at me, he began his story

"My dad left me, when I was born, he left me with my grandfather, see, I was the reason mum died, she died giving birth to me, and he didn't want me to remind him of that. He left me a letter, telling me this, that it was my fault, that I would never become anything, never achieve, never have friends, because I was such a horrible person. I never met him. I don't want to meet him. He left me a legacy that I can never escape, never get away from, and so I learnt to love with it, I forgot, in time, that he ever was. And then you came, I saw you, and I saw my mother, she looked a lot like you, you know? I got photos. And im looking now, into your eyes, and I can see me, I can see the same eyes that I see in the mirror." He paused, and I was wowed, but his story fit mine "How old are you Hazel?"

"18, born 19th October, it all fits" I mumbled the last part, looking away, not having realised that everyone was still there, I glanced at him, questioningly

"They know" he replied dismissively "we have the same birthday and every thing fits, but how, I mean, what, why..." he tried to get the frustrating words out, and I decided, that it was time for me to tell him my tale. I took a deep breath, glancing around at all the people gathered, watching us intently, if they knew Quills story, I suppose they should here mine. Besides, I only want to have to tell it once.

"Im guessing that yours is a fairly happy tale, what with only his legacy to live with, I however, had so much more. Im warning you now, that this is no fairy tale, and I only want to say it once. Leave now if you don't want to hear." I glanced up, but no one moved except Emily who sat down on the ground. I began

"One of my first memories is that of my father telling me I was no good, that I was a waste of space, that I was useless, the same sort of things that he said in his letter Quill. That was how it always was, we would move from town to town, living in leaky apartments; he would always be drunk out of his head, with a new girl in his bed every night and when he didn't, he'd try it on me." They gasped at this point, I smiled grimly "so I went to school, I practically lived on campus, graduated early, got a BA with honours early, all whilst working nights. I never had friends, never had anyone who loved me, but like you said, I learnt to deal with it, I got myself books, they were my friends instead. I want home after Uni, it was me who found him," I had a blank gaze now "dead, stone cold, naked on some poor woman, ha, bet she'll never forget that night" I laughed dryly, not daring to glance up to see their horrified expressions "in his will, I got my house, it never said anything about you, and I don't know why he left you and not me, or even split us up to begin with, but what I do know, is that you are lucky you never met him, you are lucky that you never had to live with him, lucky that your only expectation was that of his legacy. But it made me stronger, and im sorry, sorry for spoiling your life, sorry for intruding, but I had no place left to go, and im sorry for the fact that I am happy to have met you, my brother." And then I stood up and ran for the door I had seen earlier, leading on to a porch which lead to the trees, trees where I could loose my self, trees, where I didn't get sad and pitying glances, trees, where I could be alone.

I ran, letting the anger overtake me, letting the tears burst from my eyes, letting the hate and sorrow and pain from the past go, uncontrolled, I started to shake as I ran, my body started to brake, I grew, in a single stride, I was on four legs, not two, in a stride I was covered in fur, in a stride I was over come with my anger, in a stride, I was a wolf.

Shit.

**Soooo, what thinkest thou? Too much in one chapter? Sorry it was quite dark, but it reflects hazels past and hopefully now that its all kinda cleared up, we can move on to the whole embry thing D so, REVIEW!!**

**Huggles!!**

**Abi D**


End file.
